Naboo Space Battle
The Naboo Space Engagement,17 also known by names such as The Battle of the Great Grass Plains and the Assault on Theed, was the final conflict of the Invasion of Naboo that occurred in 32 BBY. Queen Padmé Amidala of the Naboo formulated the plan to end the invasion, enlisting the help of the Gungan Grand Army to stage a diversion while the Queen battled to retake the planet's capitol and capture the Trade Federation's Viceroy, Nute Gunray. As the Gungans engaged the Trade Federation Droid Army on the Great Grass Plains, Amidala's strike force infiltrated the capital city of Theed, and also freed the pilots of Bravo Flight to engage the Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship Vuutun Palaa in orbit, which controlled the Trade Federation's droid army. The battle came to an end when the young boy Anakin Skywalker destroyed the Control Ship, disabling the Federation's forces, and Amidala captured Viceroy Gunray in Theed. ''Prior to the Events In 32 BBY, the intergalactic corporation Trade Federation was forced into the invasion of the planet Naboo by its hidden master, Darth Sidious. Over the course of the engagement, the Federation failed to capture the planet's Queen, Padmé Amidala, despite the assistance of the Sith Lord Darth Maul. She fled to Coruscant to plead her case to the Galactic Senate, and the Federation lost support for the blockade. Deciding to take action herself, she returned to Naboo and, with the aid of the exiled Gungan Jar Jar Binks, the Queen went to the Gungan sacred place to convince Boss Rugor Nass, leader of the Gungans, to align with the Human population of Naboo. The Trade Federation had driven the Gungans to their sacred place after invading their homes and destroying the city Otoh Gunga. Amidala humbled herself before the Gungans, and Nass pledged his support to her, forging a historic pact and ending years of enmity between the Naboo and the Gungans. Once the remainder of the Royal Naboo Security Forces had been summoned to their hiding place, the Queen, head of security Captain Quarsh Panaka, and Nass devised a plan to retake Naboo. This plan replaced the ones the Gungans were making in retribution for the loss of their home.[ By the time Amidala returned to the planet, only the Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship Vuutun Palaa was left in orbit. During the planning session, Nass made Binks a Bombad General for the upcoming battle. The Gungan Grand Army was to lure out the main bulk of the Federation's Droid Army onto the Great Grass Plains for the head-to-head assault, allowing Amidala and her strike force, along with the two Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, to attack capital city of Theed and liberate the main hangar. Naboo pilots would then attack the Droid Control Ship, deactivating the Federation Army, and allowing Amidala to capture Viceroy Nute Gunray, thus re-gaining control of the planet. In advance of their entry, Captain Quarsh Panaka ordered the resistance to secretly infiltrate the hangar and prepare their fighters for battle, as well as program the battle flight-path coordinates. A ready force of Naboo soldiers, supplemented by the two Jedi, Panaka, Amidala, the Handmaiden Sabé, astromech droid R2-D2, Anakin Skywalker, and Mett Habble; as well as students from the Royal House of Learning who were aboard the Crescent; Dané, Galak, Arani Korden, Rorworr, Deel Surool, and Sia-Lan Wezz,20 used a captured Trade Federation Multi-Troop Transport, Transport 714, to approach Theed without being detected by Trade Federation forces. The group navigated the transport to the entrance of a secret passage at the base of Theed's cliff face. The ready force disembarked, while the students remained behind to guard the transport for use as a rendezvous point in case of retreat. Nass, however, was actually without an organized army. Half an hour after the ready ready force had departed, he took what troops he had and destroyed a Federation monument that had been erected in the city of Spinnaker. In its place, he had a temporary Gungan monument built, which he would use to rally and summon all of the militiagungs that had been in hiding around the town; additionally, militagungs from every Naboo city joined the growing army, leaving only a few to guard the towns. With his army in place, all he needed was the weapons with which to equip his army. During the Naboo Swamp Battle, droid Commander OOM-9 had captured the Gungans' fambaas, which were their beasts of war. Nass attacked the city of Harte Secur, where the fambaas were being held, and rescued them from captivity at Camp Six. With all of the pieces in place, he moved the Grand Army out of the swamps and onto the Great Grass Plains. The Federation, meanwhile, had sent three divisions to engage the Gungans. Army A was the main force and moved to engage the Grand Army head-on while droid commander PDA-2 led the remaining droid army contingent in Theed. Army B's approach was halted thanks to the efforts of the pirate Nym in his Havoc, and likewise, Army C's efforts were halted by Lieutenant Gavyn Sykes of the Royal Security Forces. Battle 'Battle of the Naboo Plains' The Gungan Grand Army proceeded to move out of its hiding place in the Swamps; they had licked the wounds of the Naboo Swamp Battle and were ready to take back what was theirs. The Federation's actions during the previous battle reflected little more than a massacre. Many civilians were killed during the evacuation of Otoh Gunga, leaving many militiagungs without a family, and without a home. General Ceel planned on taking position along Shaak Ridge, where the Gungan energy catapults could hold off the Droid Army. The Grand Army had moved into their position by midday, taking up much of the level part of the Great Grass Plains 40 kilometers south of Theed, where Captain Roos Tarpals ordered the activation of their shield generators, set upon the backs of the fambaas. The army was encased in an enormous dome approximately one kilometer wide, impervious to any bombardment. They were still close enough to the swamps to allow a retreat if it came to that. The Grand Army had formed command units, each led by a General. OOM-9's forces, freshly away from Theed, had arrived before Ceel along Shaak Ridge, forcing the Gungans to forgo the tactically superior high ground. Remaining in the valley reduced the effectiveness of the Gungan's catapults. The Droid Army descended from the hills into the valley, in a mile-long formation of Armored Assault Tanks escorting Multi-Troop Transports, with Platoon Attack Craft held in reserve. The Droid division settled into position, facing the massive Grand Army. OOM-9 commenced a preliminary bombardment, firing on the Gungans' shields, with his AATs, to little effect. After a while, OOM-9, atop his enhanced personal tank, ordered the other AATs to hold fire; the order took 0.396 seconds to circulate to the regiment; the Gungans believed the battle to be won. The tanks fell back, and with an order from the Droid Control Ship transmitted via a top-secret frequency, the Federation's MTTs unloaded thousands of battle droids, much to the horror of the Gungans. The B1 battle droids slowly marched in units of 56 droids through the Gungan shield and commenced fire on the unprotected militiagungs. The Gungans, led by General Ceel and Bombad General Binks, fought with personal shields, catapults, boomas, and cestas; the Grand Army clobbered dozens of battle droids. The Gungan energy catapults launched large plasma boomas at the droid ranks, but they could not halt the persistent droid march. A squad of P-series destroyer droids rolled onto the bloodied battleground, further increasing Gungan casualties as the MTTs moved in to trap the Grand Army. At some point, a battle droid, having been severed from the waist, flew onto General Binks, eventually getting him off and he started stomping and kicking it, eventually accidentially getting his foot entangled with the severed wiring. This setback eventually came with an advantage where he took down some droids, including one destroyer droid, due to the wiring causing the droid to fire his blaster when he makes movement with the entangled foot. Ultimately, the shield generator was destroyed by concentrated droid fire, deactivating the protective dome. OOM-9 immediately called upon all AATs, battle droids, Single Trooper Aerial Platforms, to advance. Tank shells now ripped unobstructed into the Gungan lines, tearing up the previously untouched Great Grass Plains. While the Gungan catapults had a large area of effect, they had a slow firing rate, and they were nearly useless when in motion, and Gungan ranks fell to the mechanized Trade Federation Army; the two armies engaged each other at close range among several ruins and mounted laser cannons. Approximately 50 minutes into the battle, Gungan command units broke up under the assault while individual Gungans carried out desperate counterattacks against the droids and tanks. General Ceel shortly ordered a retreat, and the Gungan Grand Army turned back toward the swamps. In the confusion, Binks, running on foot since his kaadu had been lost, jumped onto a cache of boomas carried by falumpaset. The weight of the Gungan opened the door and released the large boomas; one impacted with an AAT, destroying it while others disabled destroyer droids. An explosion then sent the harried Binks flying onto a tank. Tarpals drew up alongside on his kaadu and threw a booma at him to aid Binks, as Binks lacked a booma to take down the tank. However, Binks clumsily deflected it onto the tank's pilot, causing the vehicle to crash. In the end, both Gungan officers were captured by a battle droid squad which included 3B3-888, their army defeated, Binks surrendering easily to Tarpals dismay. General Ceel was also captured. Kaadu units rescued the Gungan wounded while other Gungans stood against the droids to cover the retreat, managing to destroy several more AATs in the process. With the battle turning in their favor, the battle droids set about gathering the captured Gungans into groups while Federation PK droids picked up scattered weapons. OOM-9 had planned on flanking the retreating the Grand Army to prevent escape, but this plan was thwarted by the destruction of the other two Droid Army divisions. By the end of the battle, 543 Gungans lay dead, although over half of the Grand Army escaped back into the swamps. 'Assault on Theed' 'Battle Through the Streets' After infiltrating the city, the two Jedi were walking along the deserted streets of Theed when they were attacked by an overzealous battle droid on a Single Trooper Aerial Platform. They reflected its laser bolts back at it, destroying the droid and causing the Platform to crash, intact. The two Jedi decided to ride it, and another one they found, through the streets of Theed, destroying numerous battle droids and destroyer droids before diverting onto an aquaduct and blasting through the battle droid defenders. Several gates blocked parts of the aquaduct, forcing the Jedi to destroy the gates. The two Jedi eventually dismounted at the cliffs overlooking the waterfall. They then proceeded to Force Jump down the cliffs until reaching a balcony, then jumped back up the other side. At the top, six Naboo pilots were being held in separate rooms, guarded by three droids each. Each droid trio was a separate type of droid—OOM security battle droids, B1 grapple droids, Flame battle droids, Grapple droidekas, destroyer droids, and B1 battle droids armed with missile launchers. The Jedi rescued five of the pilots before proceeding. Lieutenant Gavyn Sykes, freshly returned from the battle near the south ridge, led the diversionary Gian speeders and Flash speeders into Theed across the canal. As Sykes and his wingmate Kol Kotha drove through the Theed streets, they used their Gian speeders' laser cannons to blast the droids in their way. An AAT sat at one end of a street directly facing Sykes' approach, but the Naboo pilot destroyed it as he drove forward, before destroying another one off to the side. Two Ostracoda-class gunboats were patrolling Theed on the river. Sykes destroyed them when he encountered them, along with two more AATs on the sides of the river. As Sykes continued his way through Theed, he received a transmission from Palmer, another Naboo pilot. She was leading Group 2 and her three-member Flash speeder squad had become pinned down in a plaza. Sykes acknowledged her message and went to rescue the group. He blasted through several barriers in his way, along with more droids before emerging into the plaza with Kotha and destroyed the two AATs and the two destroyer droids attacking Palmer. Sykes and Group 2 then continued on toward their objective, the Theed Courthouse, where they planned on meeting with Group 3 and several commandos. Along the way they destroyed two more tanks. When Sykes asked for an update, a member of Group 3 reported they were running behind, so Sykes ordered them to catch up. As Sykes and the other pilots destroyed the droids guarding the courthouse, Group 3 caught up to them. Sykes escorted the transport speeder to its objective, an armored gate blocking their way to the Theed Hangar. Sykes blasted the droid defenders while the commandos disembarked, placed charges on the door, and escaped the blast. Sykes then drove through the ruined gate and met up with Panaka. Panaka ordered him to advance slowly under the archway to a certain point, then ordered Sykes to fire on an AAT. He destroyed the tank with his opening shot, and the blast alerted the nearby Federation forces to the presence of the Naboo. His diversion complete, Sykes dismounted from his craft. Around this time, Kenobi was contacted by Asha, a palace servant and resistance leader. Their pilots were prevented from taking off by a Federation turbolaser cannon south of the hangar, and Kenobi was asked to help destroy the cannon. As Kenobi moved through Theed, he met one of the resistance fighters, who informed the Jedi that the Droid Army was hunting down Resistance members. Kenobi set off through the streets and disabled a force field in his way. He rescued three Naboo hostages from the droids; as he continued his path to the cannon, a he a firefight erupted between the Resistance and battle droids. Kenobi joined the firefight and destroyed an E4 baron droid before he entered a tunnel. When he emerged from the tunnel, he met another Resistance fighter, who informed him that they were pinned down by two repeater cannons. Kenobi fought his way through and destroyed the droids manning the cannons. The young Jedi then emerged into a garden outside the palace guarded by a force of battle droids. The Jedi flanked a repeater cannon, destroyed the droid at the controls, then turned the cannon onto other droids. As he moved to engage other droids, he was ambushed by a squad of OOM security droids and a destroyer droid, which he destroyed by taking another repeater cannon. Kenobi then went up the staircase to where the cannon was placed, facing four more destroyer droids. When the threat was gone, he destroyed the two power conduits on its side, causing the cannon to explode. Kenobi then jumped off the balcony and landed in the pool underneath. Asha contacted him again and told him the cannon had been destroyed. He swam off to rejoin the battle. Before the city erupted in conflict, the students from the Royal House of Learning found themselves outside Theed's Palace Plaza. They were approached by a small detachment from the Queen's party: Sabé, disguised as the Queen; a handmaiden; and two Palace Guards. Sabé requested the students' assistance in creating a diversion that would allow them to enter the Palace. The team engaged an Armored Assault Tank, a single STAP patrol, and a squad of eight battle droids, managing to distract the Trade Federation forces long enough to allow Sabé and her retinue to infiltrate the Palace directly and join up with Amidala. The students escaped the Plaza as Royal Security Forces began engaging the Trade Federation Army throughout Theed. Sykes' destruction of the AAT surprised Gunray, who had expected the final battle to take place elsewhere. Under cover of the confusion, Amidala led her team into the Theed Royal Palace. The Queen's strike force, including Lieutenant Chamberlyn snuck into the area near the Palace and fought a squad of battle droids. After the droids were eliminated, Kenobi was asked to lead the strike force into the Theed Hangar. As the battle raged in Theed, the strike force entered the hangar, but was slowed down down by battle droids. Amidala led her group through the nearby streets. They advanced past droid opposition and and crossed the bridge before moving down the next street. On that street, Amidala took control of a heavy repeating cannon and used it to eliminate destroyer droids. She and Panaka then moved down the next two street corners and blasted another destroyer droid. Panaka preceded Amidala down the next street and blasted down the droids. Amidala then rejoined Panaka and flanked the other droids. They met a wounded Naboo guard who told them how to open the security doors. Amidala asked the astromech stationed near the door to open it. Inside the security room, Amidala destroyed the generator. She then rejoined Panaka and the two returned to the security door and passed through the arch. On the other side, Panaka destroyed a force field generator blocking their way with a thermal detonator. They then met more Palace Guards, one of whom warns them about astromech droids which had been reprogrammed by the Trade Federation. Together they defeated the droids, and they infiltrated the Palace. The Trade Federation discovered the strike force, and sent battle droid reinforcements. A Resistance soldier asked Kenobi to assist them in securing the hangar by destroying the six power cells powering the doors. The soldier individually lowered the shields on the power cells, and Kenobi sliced through each one when its shield was down. The others provided covering fire, and in Jinn's case, lightsaber cover while Kenobi disabled the power cells. They faced two E4 baron droids, regular battle droids, and bomb droids. Droid starfighters in walker mode rose up from below the hangar. During that time, a Naboo squad leader had the back hallway secured. The Naboo forces cleared out the hangar in short order, but the droids were able to alert the Federation's Command Officer. During the engagement, the Naboo pilots, including Sykes, were able to to take off to attack the Droid Control Ship, although one was shot down by an AAT stationed outside of the hangar. Panaka ordered Red and Blue Gropus to regroup, and the strike force moved toward the Palace. Then the doors opened, revealing a mysterious warrior. The two Jedi moved to attack him. After the warrior, a Sith Lord named Darth Maul, appeared, the Queen's strike forcesplit up. They were then pinned down by a the Federations reinforcements, a squad of destroyer droids. Anakin Skywalker, taking refuge in a N-1 starfighter, while trying to find the fighter's trigger, accidentally took off, but destroyed the droids with the craft's far stronger laser blasts. The fighter's auto-pilot then engaged, and took Skywalker into space to join the assault. The Jedi and Sith, meanwhile, engaged in a duel that waged on into the Theed Generator Complex. Amidala, Panaka, and their security forces left the hangar relatively unscathed through a separate door. The students, meanwhile, evaded several battle droid patrols and eventually found their way back to the Palace Plaza. A droid starfighter, supplemented by four battle droids, had replaced the previous patrol. The droids were firing at the occupants in the Plaza—four unarmed civilians, a pair of RSF Guards, and an RSF pilot with an R2-series astromech droid. The students intervened, and eventually secured the Plaza. The pilot, severely wounded, claimed that the astromech droid contained vital information, and charged the students with seeing that it found its way to Queen Amidala. One of the wounded Security Guards likewise charged the students with ensuring that a diplomatic pouch found its way to Ambassador Kron of Alderaan. 'Retaking the Palace' Returning to the Theed Hangar, the students ambushed the escort of a Neimoidian counterfeiter, Gode Takrab. After capturing and interrogating Takrab, they learned that he had forged a treaty between Naboo and the Trade Federation, as well as doctored a holovid of Queen Amidala endorsing the phony document. The students searched Takrab's shuttle and eventually found the fake agreement hidden within Takrab's protocol droid, TC-11. Viceroy Gunray sent a squad of battle droids led by RK-7 to secure the shuttle for his own escape. The students were nearly overwhelmed, but managed to hold the shuttle and prevent Gunray's retreat until the end of the battle. Once inside the Palace, Amidala ordered two Palace Guards to secure their escape while she and Panaka secured the Viceroy. Advancing forward, she rescued another Palace Guard, who informed the Queen that he was on his way to be interrogated, and that they had hidden the pass keys. Amidala entered one of the nearby room and rescued a group of Naboo prisoners led by Cyrus. Cyrus gave her the white key, which she used to pass into the next corridor. The corridor held two destroyer droids and a heavy repeating cannon, but the Queen managed to fight them using a proton missile launcher she acquired from a hidden room guarded by battle droids. Moving into the next corridor, Amidala opened a door, and she and Panaka eliminated the two destroyer droids guarding the blue pass key. Amidala then used the blue key to open the door to the next part of the Palace. The two defeated the battle droid stationed there, allowing Amidala to push a box on the bottom floor of the walkway to a gap, then pushed a box from the upper level onto it. She climbed on top of the boxes and retrieved the red pass key, which unlocked the door at the top of the stairs leading to the heavily-guarded throne room. Assumption ends here. The Queen's battle continued further into the Royal Palace, traveling through the ceremonial halls before she was stopped by a contingent of battle droids. She split up with her handmaiden, Sabé, who led a second squad of Naboo soldiers through the palace corridors. Amidala, Panaka, and other soldiers escaped through the window to the outside of the palace, and used their ascension guns to rise to the throne room level. Amidala's own group tried to break through to the throne room which their target, Viceroy Gunray, had taken over. However, a squad of destroyer droids surrounded Amidala's soldiers and forced their surrender. Amidala ordered Panaka and the others to throw down their weapons. Just before being led away, Amidala sent a distress signal to the second squad led by Sabé. The destroyer and battle droids, including 3B3-21 brought the Queen's squad to the throne room, then left the area, leaving only around a dozen battle droids to accompany them into the room, where Gunray and Rune Haako waited. Panaka eliminates the last droid opposition in the throne room. After being led to the throne room as captured enemies, the Queen and her protectors were not to be prisoners for long. Sabé and her team, responding to Amidala's signal, suddenly appeared and fooled Viceroy Gunray into thinking Sabé was the Queen. The battle droids were distracted just long enough for Amidala to unlock a secret compartment in the throne full of blasters and throw them to her fellow freedom fighters. The confused battle droids were quickly shot down and the doors to the throne room jammed, locking in the Viceroy and Haako with Queen Amidala. Two of the most prominent leaders of the Trade Federation were now in custody. Theed had been taken back from Federation control. 'Duel of Theed' Meanwhile, Darth Maul engaged Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in a furious lightsaber duel. The trio fought through a pair of blast doors connecting the hangar to the Theed Generator Complex. On a catwalk across the Complex, the duel raged for a long time, Maul being a more formidable opponent than either Jedi had ever faced before; wielding his double-bladed lightsaber with vicious efficiency. Despite Maul's seeming dominance on the battlefield, however, he continually gave ground over the entire battle, leading the two Jedi into a labyrinth of catwalks. Maul then leapt up to a higher level, with the Jedi following. Maul split the two Jedi apart after Kenobi was forced back over the ledge. When trying to return to the battle, Kenobi fell through the catwalk down to the next level. Kenobi took the elevator back up to the rings, then jumped to the next ring after dispatching a battle droid. Kenobi Force-jumped to the next ring, and took the ramp down to another area. Two droids waited for him in the corridor, but the Jedi dispatched them. Kenobi then hit the switch to open the panel to the next chamber. Advancing along the catwalk, he turned on the lights in the chamber. Further down the catwalk, he used the controls to disable the energy barriers in the chamber. He then extended the bridge part way from his side, then used the Force to push the opposite bridge control. He then Force jumped across the gap to the next catwalk. He then was able to continue back to the main chamber where Jinn and Maul were continuing their fight. Kenobi then took one of the elevators down to the next level, and Force jumped to the next ring. He went around that ring and Force jumped to the next one, after dispatching the droid guard. He took the elevator back up to the next level and Force-pushed a droid off the ring, allowing him to enter another room. He then descended to the lower level of that room, and went into the next one, which featured a laser maze. Kenobi returned to the first part of the room, where he went back up to the top level. Once there, he jumped across to the other side and hit the control panel there. Jumping back, he moved the box out of the hidden grating and pushed it onto the elevator so he could bring it down a level and push it into the room with the laser gates. He jumped onto the box and went into the control area for the laser gates, where he was able to manipulate the controls to form an opening. He then jumped down onto the box and went through the laser gates. He rode the elevator back up and re-entered the main chamber. Kenobi Force-jumped to an elevator and descended one level and crossed the walkway there. He then boarded another elevator to go up a level, then crossed the walkway to a position where he could jump back to the main catwalk and follow the other two combatants. Jinn forced the Sith Lord back down to the central catwalk, which met a hall with laser fields. By the time Obi-Wan caught up to the two combatants, he was kept back by the laser barriers. The laser barriers also separated Jinn from his Sith adversary; the Jedi meditated while Maul paced until the barriers opened. Kenobi did not catch up before the barriers closed again, responding to intermittent power outputs. This left Qui-Gon to duel alone with Maul. Qui-Gon could not keep up with the Sith Lord's youth; this was coupled with the restriction of the narrow catwalk around the melting pit, which kept Qui-Gon from using his Ataru style to its full capacity. Eventually, Maul slammed the wide handle of his lightsaber into Qui-Gon's face, stunning the Jedi Master, and the merciless Sith Lord quickly took the moment to stab Qui-Gon in the stomach, while Obi-Wan could only watch in horror. Darth Maul then taunted Kenobi. The laser fields soon switched off, and Obi-Wan ran through to avenge his master's fatal blow. Overcome with hatred, Obi-Wan lashed out at Maul. He succeeded in slicing the Sith Lord's double-bladed lightsaber hilt in half, leaving Maul with only one blade. However, the Sith Lord remained in control and eventually Force-pushed Obi-Wan into the melting pit. The Jedi Padawan clung for his life on a power node and watched as Maul kicked Obi-Wan's fallen lightsaber into the pit. As the Sith Lord tried to disloge him with lightsaber strikes on the edge of the pit, whose metal happened to be resistant to the weapon's blade, Obi-Wan was able to relax his nerves and focus on the light side. He Force Jumped himself out of the pit, Force-pulled his master's lightsaber into his hand, and landed with a single sweeping near-death blow into Darth Maul's torso. He finished by Force-pushing Maul away. The Sith Lord fell into the melting pit, neatly sliced in two, only barely able to survive. By then, the rest of Naboo had been liberated after the Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship orbiting the planet was destroyed, thereby shutting off control to the droid arm and ending the Invasion of Naboo. 'Battle in Space' nce in orbit over Naboo, the pilots of Bravo Squadron, including Porro Dolphe and Arven Wendik, the latter flying his personal starfighter Bravo 3 assaulted the Droid Control battleship, which coordinated all droid forces on the planet. Dineé Ellberger, flying her personal starfighter Bravo 5 also joined the assault. Squadron leader Ric Olié in his starfighter Bravo 1 ordered Bravo Flight A to engage the enemy fighters and Bravo Flight B to make a run on the transmitter. Various wings of pilots, including Lieutenant Gavyn Sykes, Rhys Dallows, Bravo Eight, and Bravo Twelve engaged the ship, taking down its first wing of droid fighters. DFS Starfighter Squadron, the squadron of starfighters assigned to protect Trade Federation command ships, featured advanced targeting routines. Dallows led the strikes on the battleship's fourteen Receiver Stations and knocked them all out. The loss of the control signal prevented the battleship from launching additional fighters. Three pilots chased the last droid starfighter and destroyed it. Dallows and other Naboo pilots then realized the ship would be destroyed only if they could enter it through one of the hangars and reach the main reactor. At that point, a mercenary leader, allied with the Federation, appeared and took out one of the Naboo starfighters. Dallows and other pilots engaged him before chasing him inside the ship, flying into the right-hand hangar bay when the hangar shield was lowered to launch another C-9979 landing craft. Dallows made it in after him but the others were cut off when the shield reactivated. After the first wave of droid starfighters was down, Bravo Squadron moved in close to engage the Control Ship. Olié ordered Wendik to attack the bridge. One of the Naboo pilots and Rya Kirsch in his starfighter Bravo 4 were killed during a strafing run by the battleship's quad turbolaser cannons, which used complex recursive algorithms to target enemies, but the Naboo pilots managed to land hits on the Droid Control Ship with their proton torpedoes. The torpedoes were not strong enough to affect the Federation ship. Palmer was captured by the hangar tractor beams and drawn into range of the hangar guns. Her engines were knocked out, and she was sent plummeting down to the planet and her death. One of the Naboo pilots subsequently knocked out a tractor beam generator, then Sykes took out the remaining three. The battleship was able to reroute the control signal and launch additional starfighters to harass the Naboo pilots. As the battle raged in space, down on the planet the young individual Anakin Skywalker accidentally entered the battle when he inadvertently launched his starfighter refuge and took off from the Theed Hangar on autopilot. He asked his astromech droid R2-D2 to disengage the autopilot; Skywalker then succeeded in taking down several droid starfighters before having his own starfighter shot down, and he landed in the battleship's left-hand hangar while its shield was down. Dallows, meanwhile, was engaging the mercenary leader, chasing him into the depths of the ship, first into the hangar bays and then into the power grid and finally into the last hangar, where Dallows killed the other pilot. Dallows also attacked and destroyed the interior ceiling turrets and Lander Assembly Cranes. He discovered that transports were still being loaded. Lieutenant Sykes attempted to assist the pilots trapped inside the battleship by destroying key systems, including the shield generators, from the outside. After hearing about Skywalker's stunt, Olié ordered Bravo Squadron to not try to repeat it. In the hangar, Skywalker's ship landed on the hangar floor, overheated. He ducked down to avoid discovery as battle droids surrounded his ship and ordered the pilot to come out. After his starfighter rebooted, he unintentionally launched a pair of torpedoes into the main reactor when trying to escape. Communications officer Tey How reported the disturbance to Captain Daultay Dofine, who dismissed these reports after claiming that it was impossible for a starfighter to get past the deflector shields. However, the reactor explosion caused by Skywalker managed to create a massive explosion that ripped the ship in half. Shocked over the explosion, Skywalker quickly escaped through the ship's main hangar The explosion disabled the shields of Rhys Dallows' fighter, but he narrowly escaped by destroying the shield generator inside Hangar 3 and escaping through the entrance to a side hangar. A puzzled Dofine and crew saw the starfighters retreating from the ship in a fast manner, but failed to realize what was happening when the control computer in front of them malfunctioned and exploded, killing Dofine and the entire crew in an instant; this process deactivated all the battle droids stationed on Naboo and thus marked the end of the Federation's invasion of Naboo. The Bravo Squadron pilots cheered and Olié congratulated them. Captain Panaka then contacted the squadron and informed them that Naboo was free at last. Despite a crushing defeat for the Gungans on the Great Grass Plains, events altered dramatically when the Droid Control Ship over the planet was destroyed by Anakin Skywalker, deactivating the droid army, and leaving the Gungan survivors instantly liberated from their recent capture. They watched awestruck as their droid captors, including the battle droid 1138, and enemy vehicles all around them suddenly shut down, realizing that while their own battle had been lost, the battle above them must have been won. They promptly celebrated by tipping over the deactivated droids. Aftermath After the battle was over, peace returned to Naboo. Viceroy Gunray was captured and forced to sign a treaty, officially ending the war. The Gungan people and the Naboo united as one world, and a celebration took place in Theed. Reports on the battle suggested that the droid starfighters were sluggish due to an overwhelmed Central Control Computer, which also had to direct a large number of ground forces. During the Clone Wars, Skywalker recounted his story to members of the 501st Legion; the story later served as an inspiration for three clone troopers who, acting against orders, utilized Skywalker's tactics of taking out a ship's reactor from the inside when they blew up a Separatist supply ship during the Battle of Umbara. Some Gungans saw Bink's actions, which included personally disabling an Armored Assault Tank as courageous, while others knew otherwise. Either way, Boss Nass was none the wiser to the antics of his newly appointed Bombad General. Thanks to the valiant actions of the Gungans, Amidala succeeded in her quest to capture the Viceroy, and control of Naboo was returned to its rightful owners. Following the Gungan-Naboo armistice, Boss Rugor Nass had a Gungan colony created on Ohma-D'un, and he kept relationships with the Naboo friendly. Military historians gave the conflict renown for the opportunity to study a traditional ground battle, which was rarely seen in that peaceful time. The battle was eventually ported into a holopad historical mission by the Trade Federation, to show how the battle would have evolved if the control ship had not been destroyed, which included Darth Maul arriving later in the battle to assist the droid army. After the battle, Amidala visited the families of every Gungan and Naboo soldier who had been killed. The students from the Royal House of Learning aided in liberating the Trade Federations remaining prison camps, and cleaning up the deactivated battle droids, when they were reunited with captain Nuun Pargen of the Crescent. They were also honored in a minor ceremony by the Queen. Palpatine had been elected Supreme Chancellor in the meantime, replacing Finis Valorum. The next day, Palpatine arrived on Naboo with members of the Jedi High Council to oversee the arrest of Gunray and Haako. Yoda promoted Kenobi to full Jedi Knight and assigned him to train Skywalker. That evening, Qui-Gon was given a Jedi funeral. The Council members believed that Kenobi had destroyed Darth Maul, but he had survived to go into hiding. During Jinn's funeral, the recently honored students were approached by Sabé, and asked to help end a minor rebellion by a dark-side force-adept. The day after, the Gungans and Naboo celebrated with a parade in Theed, complete with overflights by N-1 starfighters, N-X Police Cruisers, and NB-1S Royal Bombers. After the battle, young Skywalker wrote a journal about his experience with the Jedi. The Security Forces and resistance fighters assembled in the Theed Hangar to see the two off as they left in the Royal Starship. Despite what the Jedi and even Darth Sidious were led to believe, Darth Maul did not die on Naboo. Instead he survived through his all-consuming hatred for Obi-Wan Kenobi and managed to escape the planet. Knowing his master would never forgive his failure, Maul fled to the reclusive world of Lotho Minor, where, despite the strength of his rage, the pain he felt from his near-fatal wound drove him to insanity and made him lose his mind. The only thing he remembered was the reason why he had become what he was now: Kenobi. The only person who knew of Darth Maul's survival was Mother Talzin of the Nightsisters due to her possession of a sample of Maul's blood that she had recovered when she had attempted to get him back from Darth Sidious. At the height of the Clone Wars, after having incurred the wrath of Count Dooku, Talzin sent her new servant, Savage Opress, Maul's half-brother, to find him. Trivia'' Category:Invasion of Naboo Era Category:Invasion of Naboo Category:Invasion of Earth Era Category:1991 Category:32 BBY